


Periwinkle

by SaltySadness



Series: Ego Time [10]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Host is bad at romance, Iplier doesn’t mind, M/M, Mention of Author's Death, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Periwinkle - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Worry, slight angst, slight gore, sorry I wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: For my partner, Happy Valentine's Day!!Host is bad at romance, and luckily Iplier doesn't mind. After all, this is the Host's first Valentine's.
Relationships: Author | Host/Dr. Iplier (Markiplier TV), Dr. Iplier/The Host
Series: Ego Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Periwinkle

Oh, how did he end up in this predicament? Host buried his head in his hands with a loud groan. He had feelings for Iplier, that much was true. For a long time, actually. Almost since he was created and Iplier was the only one to help him. He would hope it to be easy to ask him out, weeks ago, before Valentine's Day came. But knowing what happened with Author and Iplier kept him afraid, afraid Iplier would feel obliged to be in a relationship. Afraid he would be rejected by the actions of a man he was forced to share a body with. 

Now, he was on his first-ever Valentine's Day, sitting around the doctor in hopes he'd either work up the courage or the doctor would finally notice him. Unfortunately, Iplier was absolutely oblivious. He didn't even know how to begin. It's not like he knew how Iplier even felt about him now. After Author, it would make sense if Iplier honestly only ever helped him due to his duty as a doctor. 

So here he was in the office with Iplier, waiting to be asked why he was here, as Iplier feeds his hermit crabs. He had a tank in his office, the Host narrated, one with about 3 or 4 crabs living there. Iplier took excellent care of them, a present from the others after he returned to the cabin and found the Author near dead in a pool of his blood. Because that made up for the years of abuse at the Author's hand and having to witness his near full demise. Host felt that sting of guilt hard. Regardless, he watched fondly with his Sight as Iplier smiled down at them. At least they did comfort him afterward. 

In his coat, the Host had a small and short poem he wrote and a little silver heart necklace, something simple. He also planted periwinkle flowers in the garden, Iplier's favorite plant. He wanted to ask him to walk around with him, just for a few minutes. He hoped this would work, or all the hope he had would be dashed. 

Iplier finally turned to him, "How are you doing Is- ah, Host? Your bandages look okay, is there something going on? Do you need anything from me?" 

"Well, the Host- He needs- Uh..." 

"That's okay, take your time. I don't mind waiting for you to find the right words, as long as it's before my next appointment. Actually, I had something I wanted to give you if you need a moment."

He spoke so kindly to him, showing genuine care. It caused Host's face to burst with color, a bright red shade coloring it. Iplier's eyes widened, "Oh! Are you sick? Is it a fever? Let me see, come here." 

"Wait no- that's not- no the Host- _oh damn it_." 

He panicked as Iplier approached to feel his forehead and take his temperature. Host hopped off the table and rushed from the room, embarrassment making his cheeks burn more. Iplier was left stunned by the reaction, standing there watching Host run off. The radio host, on the other hand, was berating himself as he moved. 

_How could you possibly think asking him out was a good idea? Did you forget everything Author did to him? That he was the one who had to find his body, who then turned into you? Did you think he'd forgive you? That he'd like you? How stupid are you? He was being nice because it's his job. He can't be mean to you, he's_ scared _of you. How could you-_

"Host, where are you going? If you're sick I've got to take care of you before you infect someone else!" 

Iplier was following behind him, quickly catching up. He stood up and hid himself in his library, fear overtaking him. If Iplier found him, he'd know he wasn't sick at all. Except for maybe in the head. After all, falling for someone who was recovering from the last relationship your body and they had is an awful move all around. Iplier was smart, and once he knew Host wasn't sick he'd figure it out fairly quickly. 

How disgusted would he be? At least Author was whole, at least Author didn't have to permanently gushing wounds directly on his face. Up until now, he and Iplier were friends, or at least Iplier was his friend, and he was stuck. 

Iplier entered the library, heading straight for the center. He was obviously frustrated, tucking something away into his jacket. 

"Isaac, enough with this silly game!" 

Host flinched at the use of his real name. He could see in his Sight how Iplier winced at its use as well. Why did he think this was a good idea? 

Iplier finally found him, cornering him. Much to Host's protests, he took his temperature and frowned. 

"If you're not sick, why were you in my office?" 

Host blurted, "Please come walk outside with me for a moment!" 

"I-... what? Okay? You could have just asked?”

Host finally got Iplier outside, even if he was nervously quiet. Thankfully, they arrived at the periwinkle quickly. "Oh, Host! These are beautiful! Is this what you wanted me to see?" 

Host quickly nodded, flustered as could be as he pulled out the necklace and poem. He did quickly mutter and change the color of the silver heart to periwinkle to be romantic. Iplier slowly took them both and looked them over, quiet for a few minutes. 

"Oh, Host..." 

He felt his heart shatter at that moment. He was about to be rejected. He was too much, too like Author, too something. That, or not enough. He didn't know which was worse. 

"...Why didn't you just say something? Of course, I'll be your valentine. I'd love to go out with you for coffee later." 

And all that emotion that just filled him was replaced with joy. He smiled softly, something Author never did, and Iplier smiled at him. 

"I was actually going to give you a card and a note myself, but you ran off before I could." 

Host flushed, embarrassed once more. 

"He thoroughly apologizes for that." 

"It's fine, just surprising." 

They stood there in silence as Iplier went over amd inspected the periwinkle with a smile. 

“How did you get these to bloom in February? How did you even think of this?” 

“The Host noticed how much he liked periwinkle. He used his abilities to make them year-round.” 

Iplier smiled at him, “Thank you, you’re very sweet. Even if you somehow got lost for words despite talking being your main thing.”

Host let out a small laugh, still slightly embarrassed at his overreaction. Iplier stood and walked over to him, hugging him. And now he was blushing again. 

“But why does Iplier forgive the Host for everything?” 

“I know you’re not him, I have nothing to forgive _you_ for.” 

“How-“ 

“You and I both know Author never put any interest into me. These flowers show you pay attention, something he certainly never did.” 

“Can Iplier tell the Host about periwinkle? Why does he like it so much?" 

"He likes what it symbolizes.” 

“What does it symbolize?” 

Well, there are many things periwinkle symbolizes. Sentimental memories, friendships, purity. Everlasting love." 

"...The Host thinks he is going to enjoy periwinkle from now on."


End file.
